


Dark Magic

by LandBeyondtheForest



Category: Forgotten Realms
Genre: Anal, Demons, Double Penetration, Double Vaginal Penetration, F/M, Magic, Non-Consensual, Oral Sex, Undead, Wizards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 00:44:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LandBeyondtheForest/pseuds/LandBeyondtheForest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beautiful Red Wizardess is captured by a scheming lich to complete a ritual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Magic

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This story is set in the Forgotten Realms setting, but only deals with original characters.  
> Warnings: This story contains elements of non-consent. Please do not read if that makes you in any way uncomfortable.

     Zafi awakened slowly. Her head pounded dully. When she sat up, it was a moment before she realized that she was locked in a large golden cage. She quickly stood and recited a simple spell to unlock the cage door, but the door only rattled slightly in response. Next she tried a spell to simply melt the door, but as soon as the words of the spell left her mouth, she felt the magic fall flat. She could blast the door with fire, but in a confined space it would be much too dangerous. Concentrating, she could sense now that the cage had upon it several powerful enchantments, beyond what she was accustomed to seeing and decided that she was simply stuck. She sat back against the cage bars in frustration.

     The last thing she could remember before waking up in the cage was fighting alongside other wizards on a battlefield in northern Mulhorand. She looked around her now for some clue as to what had happened. All around the cage were piles of manuscripts and bookshelves full of what looked to be very ancient volumes. The air was musty and damp and the cold of the room cut through her robes to bite at her skin. She was puzzling out where she could be when she heard a door creak open somewhere to her distant right.     

     Zafi stiffened when an unnaturally silent figure appeared around the corner of one large bookcase. It wore regal garb, though the clothing was tattered and torn, with a finely crafted golden crown upon its head. But no human face gazed back at Zafi. Instead she beheld two blazing pinpoints of red light in dark sockets set in a leering skull. Its cadaverous form bespoke years upon years of age. It was an undead wizard. A lich.

     As a Red Wizard of Thay, a country that didn’t shy away from necromantic experiments of the most gruesome kind, Zafi was not unused to the company of the undead. But she felt her heartbeat quicken in fear anyway. There was something undeniably sinister in any lich’s skeletal gaze.

     “Ah…,” rumbled the lich in a deep baritone. “You’re awake. Good.”  Zafi felt her heart beating in her throat and felt a useless desire to flee, but she tried to master her fear and looked back at the lich with what she hoped was a defiant glare.

     “Where am I?” she asked, her voice quavering despite her resolve. “What do you want?”  The lich didn’t speak as he glided noiselessly closer to her cage.

     “Your magic,” he bellowed, wrapping the bare bones of his fingers around the cage bars and staring at her closely. Zafi recoiled from his closeness.

     “I don’t have many powerful tokens with me,” she lied. The lich laughed softly, the sound somehow more hateful and angry than mirthful.

     “You are a poor liar, my pretty,” he voiced softly. “But what I desire from you has nothing to do with anything you carry.”

     “I don’t understand,” replied Zafi in a small voice.

     “You are a skilled wizardess,” croaked the lich, circling the cage. “Your defensive magics managed to subdue my scouting party and you commanded my undead as if they were mere children. I had to send my finest vampire to gather you up.”

     “I will be frank,” he continued. “If you will consent without question to aid me in performing a relatively simple ritual, then I will consider letting you go.”

     “And if I don’t consent?” asked Zafi in a feeble attempt to sound like an equal at this bargaining table. The undead wizard swooped in front of her and closed in with a heated gaze.

     “Then I will claim your soul,” rasped the terrible creature throatily.

     “What sort of ritual?” asked Zafi slowly, already feeling defeated.

     “That is not your concern,” replied the lich in a tone that demanded obeisance. “Either you are prepared to do as I say or you are not. There is nothing else to discuss.”

     Zafi turned the predicament over in her mind. Her hand rose to her brow and then slid through her raven hair in concentration. She strongly suspected that she could expend every enchanted object she possessed and the entirety of the power in her person and fail to defeat the lich. And to attack the lich without defeating him would be certain death—or worse. At least if she agreed to the ritual, however vile or dangerous it may be, she had a precious chance to get away mostly unscathed. She sighed deeply.

     “Alright,” she said clearly.

     At this the lich passed a hand in front of the cage door, which swung open immediately. Inclining his head to Zafi, he motioned handsomely for her to exit her prison. She stepped cautiously over the threshold and waited for some direction. The lich then lifted a bony finger to point her onward in front of him. She complied quickly but as she passed the lich he stopped her with an iron grip around one wrist. Immediately Zafi felt her body seize with an unearthly coldness that she felt in her bones. She fell shaking to her knees.

     “Wait,” growled the lich. He waved a hand over Zafi’s form and paused when his skeletal claw hovered over her breast. Then he quickly leaned forward, seized either side of Zafi’s high collar and tore the bodice of her robes partially open, revealing a large, glittering talisman hanging on a chain in the hollow of her breast. The lich gently drew the talisman into his fingers, inspecting it. Then suddenly he fiercely wrenched the chain from around Zafi’s neck.

     Zafi wanted desperately to protest. The talisman had once been a gift from her father to her mother and passed down to her, a powerful token of protection from evil. But the lich gestured her onward and she knew better than to argue. He led her on as she stumbled through piles of books and strange objects of arcane value—orreries, large cases filled with staves, old whitened bones. Eventually the lich waved her through a grand oaken door onto a large platform.

     Zafi stood at the top landing of a long staircase overlooking a great open stone chamber. She looked down at where the lich had drawn a huge arcane sigil in blood red chalk on the floor. She didn’t have long to ponder the meaning before the lich hooked an arm under her knees and gathered her up. He glided to the open center of the sigil and dumped her indelicately in the middle. Exiting the circle, the lich made his way up the stairs to the platform that overlooked the sigil. He sidled up to a large pedestal atop which rested a very old and worn tome. He waved a skeletal hand and the monstrous book flipped open to the appropriate page.

     Zafi cast her eyes all about her in silent horror. She recognized some of the symbols strewn throughout the sigil and knew they were meant for the conjuration of demons. Despite what the lich had said before, she quivered with the thought that the next few moments could be her last. Demons were only useful for a few purposes.

     The lich pored over the tome for a moment before fixing his concentration on the sigil. For a moment there was complete silence in the lich lair. Then the lich croaked the first words of power and she felt an unseen force gather within the sigil. It oppressed and pushed against her with an overwhelming feeling of malignance. She knew that she wouldn’t be able to leave the sigil of her own will now. The lich’s deep voice echoed throughout the cavernous room.

     The lich continued to chant and his words rose to a crescendo as monstrous forms began to shimmer into existence all around her, bringing with them the smell of sulfur and brimstone. With the rumbling of the room and a flurry of black smoke appeared no fewer than ten tanar’ri demons. Most of them bore looks of annoyance but some cast their eyes upon the prone figure before them and smiled shiftily. Some of them had skin black as night. Others were red as blood. Most stood with a pair of great leathery wings spread across their backs. One she noticed had a forked tongue. All of them stood naked, monstrous cocks hanging between their legs.

     One tanar’ri, a tall demon with the horns of a ram looked aloft at the lich and spoke.

     “What is it you want, forgotten king,” he hissed. “Speak and let us be done with it.”  The lich seemed angered to be addressed so but brushed it aside to reply. He fixed the horned demon with a hard stare.

     “I am your master, demon, and I have called you for a single purpose. See the woman before you,” the demons all gazed upon Zafi’s lying form, “I command you to ravish her. It is of no consequence to my purposes how you do this but you must continue for no less than one turn of the hourglass. You will deposit your seed in her womanhood. This you will do immediately.”

     The horned demon lavished an evil smile on Zafi before turning back to the lich.

     “Your will shall be done,” he said.

     Zafi listened to all this with horror. The color had drained from her face and despite herself she visibly shook. She hadn’t the strength to pick herself up from the ground even if she thought it were wise. She remembered well what the lich had said and was conflicted about using her skill at abjuration to protect herself from the demons who were already closing in. Normally she would expect the territorial tanar’ri to come to blows over who would begin. If so it would buy her some time to think of how to get out of her predicament. But to her dismay the demon host all seemed to defer to the ram-headed tanar’ri, who approached her now.  She couldn’t avoid his gaze. He stood over her and watched her squirm until the lich’s booming voice interrupted.

     “Begin,” he commanded simply.

     Zafi panicked and froze as the tanar’ri knelt down before her, his tool already half stiff and bobbing with his movement. Despite herself her eyes lingered for a moment on the tanar’ri’s large rod, wondering how it would ever fit inside her. The demon seemed to understand her thoughts and he chuckled softly. His laughter plunged Zafi into a cold sweat and she instinctively reached for the pendant between her breasts before remembering that it was no longer there.

     Soon the quiet laughter and jeers of tanar’ri were all around her as the first demon edged closer. Then he unabashedly placed his hands on her already ruined bodice and tore it cleanly from her body. She whimpered as his powerful hands found the small of her back, pulling her closer before violently moving her robes out of the way and parting her knees.

     Before Zafi could even think to scream he was on her. His huge form settled between her legs and he rested on his forearms above her, crushing her with his weight. He smiled at her before bringing a hand to his mouth and biting off the long, sharp nails on two fingers. He then obscenely drew the two fingers Into his mouth, wetting them and then bringing the same hand under her skirt. She gasped when the first finger entered her, to the delight of the gathered tanar’ri, who crowed their approval. The horned tanar’ri slid his thick finger in and out of her cunt, gathering speed. The sounds of his attentions filled the room. She felt his hardness against her thigh as he stuck her with two fingers, stretching her, preparing her tight cunt to take his preternaturally large cock.

     Zafi’s breast heaved as she brooked the violation. She could feel her cunt struggling to loosen and accommodate the demon’s thick fingers. Her heart skipped a beat when the demon, satisfied with her wetness, ripped his fingers out of her, spread her pussy lips with one hand and pushed his weeping cockhead against her opening.

     He grunted and pushed the head into her tight pussy. Zafi flung an arm over her face in shame as the demon insinuated himself, inch by inch into her warmth. When he reached the hilt he hissed and whispered something in his foul native tongue. Zafi gazed around her in a daze and saw the host of demons servicing themselves to her plight. The horned demon stayed sheathed in her body for a moment before slowly removing himself. Then suddenly he stabbed into her all at once and she cried out in surprise. He began his assault on her pussy, stretching her over and over with his oversized tool. Then the lich began to chant, intoning his spell in a dark Abyssal tongue.

     No longer content to wait, another demon crossed the circle to the fucking pair and knelt down behind Zafi’s head. He leant over her as he grabbed her jaw with a strong hand and brushed his stiff cock against her soft lips. She whined pathetically as the second demon forced his thick cockhead into her warm mouth. She gagged on his cock as he thrust in and out of her. The room filled with the sounds of sex and the lich’s mounting voice.

     Beginning to cry, Zafi bore the twin intrusions, panting hard with the effort. The horned demon leant forward and raked his long tongue over her cheek to gather her tears. His hot breath lingered on her cheek as he whispered obscenities into her ear.

     “You’ve a fine cunt, girl,” he growled. “Unused by the pathetic males of your kind.”

     He continued to pound her, eliciting moans of frustration from Zafi and howls of contentment from his fellows. Finally, his thrusts grew more erratic and he seized up, moaning as his balls emptied his hot seed into her depths. He withdrew and a stream of black demon cum trailed from Zafi’s pussy. In a matter or moments her pussy was once again filled by the tanar’ri previously fucking her mouth, groaning as he released his seed inside her. The thick cum slowly dribbled down Zafi’s ass and a puddle was already forming on the floor.

     It was as if the other demons were waiting for Zafi to be broken in, for immediately after the second demon withdrew, the other tanar’ri converged on her. One swiftly lifted her from the floor and shoved her face down onto the ground. He trailed his fingers through the puddle of cum and then pressed a thick finger against Zafi’s tight asshole. Her breath caught in her throat at the sudden intrusion, but a slow fire had begun to burn in her belly. Slowly he worked her with his finger before crouching down to tongue her hole. Another demon took the opportunity to slide beneath Zafi, lifting her onto his cock, filling her already swollen pussy. The other tanar’ri began plunging his thick tongue in and out of Zafi’s ass, spreading her cheeks. Zafi moaned in desperation and shameful pleasure.

     The tanar’ri ceased his licking and, gripping his thick shaft, aligned himself with her hole. Slowly he eased into her ass, stretching her wide. For one wild moment Zafi feared that stuffed in both holes she would be torn apart. She breathed in great ragged draughts, trying to accept the surreal sensation of two demon cocks ramming her from above and below.

     The tanar’ri tirelessly continued their ministrations. Zafi was shifted into countless positions and endlessly penetrated. The tanar’ri devoured her every crevice, biting the sensitive flesh of her nipples, abusing her ample breasts. They forced their vile tongues past her lips to plunder her mouth. The fork-tongued demon’s long tongue snaked out to lap at her clit. She felt their rough hands traverse her entire body. The demons’ savage handling left dark bruises along her white hips. All the while Zafi sank deeper into the riot of sensations, lost in a state somewhere between pleasure and pain.

     Finally she found herself facing the horned demon once again. He stood, drawing her up with him, lifting her as easily as a man lifts a child, and placed her roughly on his cock. Looking over her shoulder, he raised his head to another tanar’ri and growled a few lines in some Abyssal tongue that Zafi couldn’t understand. His meaning quickly became clear however as the other demon came up behind her. He closed his hand around her throat just enough to half choke her and her hands shot up to tug at his in vain. Then he moved to squeeze his cock into her already overstretched pussy. The horned tanar’ri leered at her, studying her pained expression with rapt interest as the other demon struggled to sheath his member inside her alongside the horned demon’s tool. Oh so slowly Zafi was stretched wider and wider and she feared her pussy would split, but she was well lubricated with the cum of ten tanar’ri. The demon paused for a moment when he finally felt himself buried to the balls in her abused cunt. Then they started to move. They sloppily lifted her up and down on both of their cocks. Moaning in shock and pain and pleasure, Zafi slid between their two bodies, feeling their hot skin rubbing deliciously against hers and their taut muscles working with their exertion before she felt her consciousness slipping slowly away.

     When Zafi came to a few moments later, she realized she was lying on the ground still in the circle. She beheld the lich performing an arcane gesture with one hand to collect the filthy puddle into several crystal vials. He caught her gaze.

     “Well done, my dear,” he said, and though his fleshless face didn’t show it, Zafi heard a cruel smile in his voice. He spoke a word of power and blackness took her again.

* * *

 

     Zafi jerked awake. She panted heavily as if she were awakening from a nightmare. The glaring sun blinded her at first. She sat up from her prone position and looked around her, blinking. She sat in the middle of a great field of wheat. The waving grain gently trailed across the exposed skin of her lower legs as the wind blew. She stood up and turned about until she spotted the outline of houses in the distance. She waved both arms in a wide arc to catch the attention of some locals, who called out to her faintly. Still flustered, she automatically rested a hand on her breast and found her talisman back where it belonged.


End file.
